The Maiden Voyage
by THe SMuRF 90
Summary: Say bon voyage, because when Miroku wins two cruise tickets in a contest on the radio, Inuyasha and Miroku never expected to find the girls of their dreams. Will relationships bloom? Or will they sink like the titanic? InuKag, MirSan, KogaAya


Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha, too bad though I could really use the money...

I hope everyone likes it, it is my first attempt at a fanfic, so dont go too hard on me on your reviews. Before starting I would just like to say a few words.

_Italicized_- Means a thought usualy in the mind of the person who last spoke. Unless stated otherwise.  
"_Italicized_" - Sarcastic

I hope that all of you already knew that already... If not there ya' go.

Id also like to say that this story starts off in New York City. Why should I write about Japan when i have no clue what goes on there. So with that im also not dealing with the -chan and -sama and all the other ones that I dont know endings.

A VERY big thanks goes out to Super Ceech, Thank you soooo much for helping me. If you havent read her Fanfics, then go read them.

INUYAHSA IS NOT A HALF BREED. He is a normal human with long white hair, and amber eyes. THERE ARE NO DEMONS. So who ever is a demon in the show, is not one anymore...

And for any of you that care, heres a synopsis of the story,

When Miroku won two cruise tickets in a "contest", he and Inuyasha were swept off of their feet, expecting a care-free vacation. However, they had yet to find that a world full of hurt was in store for them. They were unaware of the two amazing girls that would accompany them for -- what they wished -- was forever. As relationships bloomed, or blowed up into oblivion, the gang experienced the obstacles that lay before them: bullies, being "marooned", and, above all, commitment, Commitment?...

Now with all that out of the way, here's the fic.

* * *

_**The Maiden Voyage**_

**Chapter 1  
Roommates**

"Good morning, New York, it's 7:03 and..." The alarm clock went off, awaking the restless Miroku.

_Uhhgg, it's too early... Why does work have to start so damn early?_

Realizing that there was no use in fighting it, Miroku just decided to get up.

"Maybe a nice shower could wake me up," he thought aloud, strolling over to the bathroom.

Outside, the nice May weather was finally starting to warm up. June had almost arrived, bringing the official start of summer, and no one deserved it more then Miroku.

7:46 and Miroku was now running late.

_Eh, I'm already late. I might as well take my time now; no point in rushing_, he thought, walking to the kitchen of his studio apartment on 42nd Street.

He was surprised to see his roommate Inuyasha still in his clothes from yesterday and eating his Kix cereal.

"Sometimes he has the hygiene of a dog. It's rather disgusting," Miroku thought, searching the cabinets for some bread. "Inuyasha, shouldn't you be dressed and leaving for work by now?"

"Keh, I ain't goin' today, just tell the boss that I'm…um..." Three minutes had passed before he could come up with a suitable excuse, "I got it, tell the boss that I'm dying from a terminal disease where my eyelids disintegrate and I have a horrendous gash in my left ankle, thus stopping me from seeing and walking to work, so if they don't want to get sued for..." Inuyasha ranted on for a good five minutes before realizing that Miroku was late as well. "Hey, what about you? Don't you have to get to work too?"

Miroku just sat there eating his toast for a few moments before turning to Inuyasha, "Oh, are you finished?"

Inuyasha just responded to the comment with a glare. Then he said, "Well, why are you late? You still haven't answered me."

"A man can't just be late? You have to have a reason behind everything? I don't see the big deal over it. Besides, being fasionably late can be cool sometimes..." Miroku said, calmly finishing off his orange juice. "You know, Inuyasha, pretty soon I'll be your boss, and I can't allow you to be late two or three times a week like usual."

"Yeah, I know. You'd probably be my boss already if that damn Naraku didn't have say in it."

At the mention of the name Naraku, Miroku glanced down at his right hand.

"I know for a fact that if his sorry ass wasn't alive then..."

Miroku butt in, "You know, Inuyasha, some things are better off not repeated."

"Oh yeah… My bad, Miroku."

"It's okay… It's getting late now." He glanced over at the clock on the microwave which read 8:00. If he was lucky, then he could just make the 8:15 bus. "Are you sure that you're not going to work today, Inuyasha?"

"Keh! Of course I'm sure, Stupid!"

With that, Miroku rolled his eyes and left the apartment, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Well did you catch the refrences back to the show? Im going to try and include as many as I can. Also if anyone has suggestions, id be happy to hear. If I cant fit them in then, sorry in advance. 


End file.
